The Host Club Reunited
by otaku.aki03
Summary: It was Haruhi's last year in college, and she had not meet any member of the Host club since her senior year in high school. What happens if she meet them again?


**THE HOST CLUB REUNITED**

Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you will like my first ever fanfic! I really hope you will like my fic (though I don't like it much myself). What else can I say? thinking… enjoy it? Gomen for the lack of fun! 

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to own the hosts, I can't because they are Bisco Hatori's and Bisco Hatori's only… XD

……………………………………………………

It's been 8 years since the oldest batch of the hosts graduated high school. It also has been 8 years they last contacted each other. They don't know why. They just couldn't talk to each other anymore. The only persons with contact to each other is the twins and of course, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi.

Hikaru and Kaoru both took fashion design, going after their mother. Though they want to have only one boutique for each other, their mother insisted them to have two different ones to show the buyers different styles the brothers made. They did this and Hikaru made formal attire while Kaoru made casual clothing.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni became the head of their family when he graduated high school so he didn't take any course anymore. He made a dojo in which he personally train kids who wants to learn martial arts. He still loves cute things and still eats large amounts of cake at midnight, which his brother Chika still is afraid of. Fortunately, Chika doesn't care anymore if his brother can eat many sweets. By the way, he still is small but he grew 3 inches since he graduated.

Morinozuka Takashi, as we all know, is still loyal to his ever grateful cousin. He is a bit talkative now because his dear cousin Mitsukuni asked him to talk a bit more than he usually does. Though he travels all the time leaving his cousin, they still contact each other by frequently e-mailing each other once a day.

Tamaki is still the same princely character he is when he was 17. His grandmother already accepted him and his mother and now, his mother is living with them on the first Suou mansion, making them one small happy family. His mother is healthy again now, but he still plays the piano for her to make her relax. His father is always with them and always tells his son how fortunate they are to have their family whole now. His grandmother is sorry for the sins she made years ago to her son's family, but they already forgave her for all the troubles conflicted upon them.

Meanwhile, Kyouya is graduating from med school and has become the sole heir to the Ootori's. Though he inherited everything, he can't be contented, not knowing the reasons. He still is the same cool person, not showing any of his emotions. His brothers work under him and they are much closer than they have been when they were younger. His father, now retired, left everything under his care because he knew that his youngest son will someday be the leading businessman in the medical world. His sister Fuyumi divorced her husband 3 years ago and she is still trying to be the big sister she is to her brother Kyouya.

Haruhi, on the other hand, is taking up law. Soon, she too will start working, letting her father to just relax at their home. She was planning on buying a house for the two of them after she graduate since then, and now, she can almost reach it. Her father is now a retired okama. Because of that, Haruhi took a job as an irregular writer in the local newspaper. Her salary is more than enough for them since she is a scholar in the university.

Haruhi was shopping for clothes she would wear for her graduation when she saw a familiar figure looking straight at her.

"T-Tamaki-senpai? Suou Tamaki-senpai?" she asked the blonde, not sure if it really was him.

"Huh? Matte… You are Fujioka Haruhi, right?" Tamaki said, also not sure if she really was his precious daughter.

"Hai, senpai…" she said cautiously.

"My, my… Haruhi! My precious daughter! Come, Haruhi! It's your father! Come here!" Tamaki told her excitedly.

"Senpai! I am not your daughter! We're not kids anymore! You should know that by now!"

"Hai, hai… Gomen, Haruhi… I was just excited that I saw you again. Are you busy? Why don't we talk now? I'm sure you're not busy, are you?"

"Ano… well, if you call shopping 'busy' then I am." She said, smiling.

"Of course, shopping's not busy… c'mon, let's go to a coffee shop."

They talked about almost everything that happened in the past 8 years they haven't got the chance to talk. Tamaki told her how his life has been since his mother came to live with them and Haruhi about how her life has been since her father, her biological father, retired.

"Oi, Haruhi… do you know where they are? You see, since I've graduated from Ouran, I haven't got the chance to talk to any of you guys."

"Eh? And I was wondering if you know where the others were, being the president of the club." She teased him. "But, seriously speaking, I haven't met any of them since then. The last I've heard was that Hikaru and Kaoru took fashion design and that's it."

"I wonder how they all are… oh, Haruhi, do you remember how you got to join the club then?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, of course… who wouldn't be when you were assigned as a 'dog' before becoming a host yourself?" she said laughing at the thought.

"Seriously, Haruhi, how did you feel then, being a host?" he wondered.

"Seriously, eh? Well, I felt like a fool being a member of a supposedly all-boys club. I actually never thought that my gender will be kept a secret until I graduated high school!" she said, not knowing if the former president would be offended, though there's nothing to be offended about. "But senpai? Know what? I kind of enjoyed the experience… I think everybody enjoyed being a host then… it was just a real bizarre club to join but I really like you guys, except that you guys act like bakas at times." Haruhi said sincerely.

"I thought so…" suddenly, Tamaki turned his head and he saw two familiar red-headed guys at the two boutiques adjoining.

"Hey, Haruhi… look at those boutiques straight ahead… look at the red-headed guys talking to each other… don't they look familiar?" he asked his 'daughter'.

Haruhi knew them at once. They were her classmates at Ouran.

"Senpai—" she started.

"Haruhi, don't call me senpai anymore… we graduated already, and as you've said, we're not kids any longer." Tamaki pleaded the ex-natural type.

"Hai! Tamaki—" she started once again.

"Yay! She called me by my first name already!" he said rejoicing, as if that is the happiest moment of his life.

Haruhi just smiled at how her friend acts. "He is still the Tamaki I know then." She thought.

"They are Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki…"

"Aren't you mistaken?"

"Nah, I'm sure they are the twins… c'mon, let's talk to them." Haruhi urged her friend.

They started walking to the twins when suddenly, somebody tall and somebody small walked over to them. They were Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi, the oldest ex-members of the club.

"Look, Takashi! Haru-chan and Tama-chan are together! I think they are dating!" Hani said to his cousin elatedly.

The brunette and the blonde looked shyly at each other then blushed.

Mori just smiled at his long lost friends then turned his head at the two boutiques adjacent to each other.

"Mitsukuni." He said in his deep voice.

"Nani?" Hani asked in his childlike voice.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are over there. I think they were going to see the twins. Am I right Tamaki? Haruhi?" observed Mori.

"H-hai, senpai." Haruhi said, not believing that they were reunited in just a day.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go there already!" Hani said running.

"Eh? Hani-senpai's still the same?" Tamaki commented.

"Hai. He still is the same bubbly Mitsukuni all of us know."

"What were you two up to, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked him.

"Please call me Takashi from now on… I believe Mitsukuni will like to be called Mitsukuni too."

"H-hai" Haruhi said, not believing that it is Morinozuka Takashi she knows then.

"Well, I've been traveling around the world and Mitsukuni built a dojo where he trains children."

"So, where have you traveled so far?" Tamaki asked the taller guy.

"I've been to Europe, Philippines, Korea, US and Canada."

"Wow, that's a lot already."

By that time, they already got to the boutiques. The twins stared at them, their faces showing shock.

"What's happening here? First, Mitsukuni and now the three of you?!" the twins chorused.

"Wow! Do you own these two boutiques, guys? Haruhi said, amazed to see that her best friends in high school became successful with their choice of work.

"Hai!"

"Why don't you guys show me where I can find clothes that will suit me for my graduation?"

"Eh?!"

"What?"

"You will graduate just now?!" they all asked at the same time. They couldn't believe it. Haruhi, graduating just now?

"What's so unbelievable 'bout that? I took law, ok?" she said annoyed that they were shocked to hear that she will graduate just now.

"Haru-chan, can we go to your graduation? We all would like to see you graduate!" Hani asked his friend.

"Of course. Well, now, which one has the formal clothing?"

"Mine has!" Hikaru said, still surprised to see them so suddenly.

Haruhi was finished trying the clothes her friend has chosen for her. It was a plain black dress hugging her body perfectly.

"I can't believe I'm wearing Hikaru's design. I never thought that I would like to wear one of their designs someday." She thought, admiring at how beautiful her friend made the dress.

She got out of the dressing room and her friends looked at her admiring the soft curves the dress was showing. As she got out of the room, the door to the shop opened and in came a man with black hair and glasses. It was Ootori Kyouya, the shadow-king.

"May I know who owns this shop? I want to buy a suit. I heard that your designs are good." He said not realizing that the group was staring at him.

"Ootori Kyouya?" they asked, stunned.

"Hai? Oh." He said as realization struck him. It was the host club.

"Mon Ami! We are reunited once again! And together, we will go to Haruhi's graduation! Mon Ami!" Tamaki rejoiced.

"Eh? Haruhi's just graduating? And I thought I was the only one graduating now." Kyouya said.

"Really, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't call me senpai anymore… Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, just call me Kyouya starting today."

"Hai!" the three said in unison.

"Where are you graduating Haruhi?"

"Oh. At Tokyo University. Why?"

"How small the world is. I actually study there too."

"Really? And we didn't see each other once? How bad." Haruhi said.

"When's the day?"

"Tomorrow."

"Really… tomorrow's my day too."

"Kyouya, I heard that you inherited everything." Mori said.

"Ah."

"How does it feel?" Kaoru asked.

"It's good."

They conversed a little longer then Hani, Mori and Haruhi left.

"Ja ne!" Hani and Mori both said.

"Matte! I'll come with you now… I'd better get home or my father will start worrying." Haruhi said. "Well, see you guys tomorrow! Meet me at the gate! Bye!"

"Hai! Bye!" Everybody else said. A few minutes later, all of them left.

_The next day…_

"Otou-san, hurry up! I'll be late if we don't go now!" Haruhi said distractedly.

"Gomen, Haruhi…"

When they got to the university, all of them were there already. They all gave Kyouya and Haruhi a present.

Fujioka Haruhi…

It was her turn!

She got up the stage not knowing what her friends were thinking. Soon, she was off the stage, going back to where she was seated.

A little while, Kyouya's ceremony started and they sat behind him. They also gave him words of encouragement as they did to Haruhi. They also saw his family sitting not far away, his father smiling when his son's name was called.

The ceremony ended and they all got to Tamakis limo to celebrate. Haruhi's father went home earlier with Kyouya's father, discussing something with him.

_At the restaurant…_

"Here's to Haruhi and Kyouya's graduation!" Hikaru said. They toasted.

"Here is to our reunification yesterday! May we not be separated again!" Kaoru said, merrily.

They were so joyful to see each other again that the manager of the restaurant had to shoo them away to get the store closed. They went to Ouran (it was open because it is the Suou's after all) and went to the third music room. They went home afterwards, planning what they would do tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and the next and the next day…

……………………………………………………………

How's it for my first ever fic? Did you like it? Please review! And please give me ideas. Give me ideas that you think will like it more interesting or what else I can write about… I just can't think of something good… thank you for reading my fic!! XD


End file.
